


Ride It

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was a menace and a tease. He's gonna be the death of Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 _Hire him_ , they said.

 

 _There's a learning curve - he's a quick learner_ , they said.

 

 _He's gorgeous and cute as fuck_ , they said.

 

Well, okay, _he_ was the one that said that last one, but still. He'd had it. This was it...this was the day he was going to maul Jung Yunho.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes up to the sky as he took in deep, calming breaths. Soaked from head-to-toe with the accident-prone new mechanic, Yunho, blinking curiously back at him, Changmin simply prayed for the strength not to strangle the man in front of him.

 

One minute he had been reprimanding Yunho for causing the truck's engine to steam alarmingly, the next Yunho had grabbed the hose to alleviate the steaming, which upheaved their entire ecosystem to that of a swamp.

 

"It was on the wrong setting," Yunho tried to explain while gesturing to the hose Changmin had wrestled out of his hand.

 

Wiping the droplets of water off his forehead with his forearm, Changmin gritted through his teeth, " _Really?_ "

 

Yunho had the decency to look sheepish. "I was just trying to help..."

 

"Please, _don't_ help. Just...stay where you are." Changmin threw the hose to the ground and stomped over to the grimy tool table to grab a flashlight. Checking to make sure Yunho hadn't moved, Changmin proceeded to prop the hood of the truck open and peer into the engine.

 

Then suddenly a deep, soft voice whispered in his ear. "See the problem?"

 

Changmin startled, lightly banging his head on the hood. He promptly turned to glare at Yunho, who had the nerve to reach up and rub the sore spot on his head. "Aw, you okay, Changminnie?"

 

Glare intensifying, Changmin stated flatly, "No."

 

Unfazed, Yunho started tugging on Changmin's wet sleeveless shirt. "You're soaked...you must be uncomfortable. Take it off."

 

Oh, he was uncomfortable alright, but not with the shirt. And Yunho's fingertips grazing his bare abdomen wasn't fucking helping. But he let Yunho remove his shirt anyway because the garage was hot and beginning to feel more like a sauna with all the moisture in the air.

 

"There!" Yunho appeared satisfied with his work, running his hands up and down Changmin's hard, washboard abs. "You put up with a lot, Changminnie, and still don't fire me. I appreciate it."

 

It's moments like these that make Changmin want to kill this man...or fuck him senseless.

 

Fucking him would probably result in less of a legal hassle, probably. And quell the constant state of sexual frustration he's been in since he hired the man.

 

But Changmin refused to fuck an employee. It was wrong to even want to. It was sordid and probably prohibited in some handbook somewhere.

 

Yunho licked his lips, still incessantly feeling Changmin up shamelessly. Holding back a woeful moan, Changmin grew slightly alarmed at the swelling erection in his jeans. _Fuck._

 

As if sensing the arousal, Yunho's gaze flickered down and his mouth turned up at the corners. The fucker knew what he was doing...he _knew_. All the blood supply to Changmin's brain flowed down to his cock.

 

"Yunho, either remove your hands or finish what you started..."

 

"What did I start?" Yunho asked, all the while sliding his hand lower to the front of Changmin's jeans. And squeezing.

 

"Ah! You know what!" Changmin's tone reached a high pitch of desperation. He was pathetic...corporate was going to find out and he was going to get fired from his management position. All his hard work -

 

Then Yunho was rubbing his cock and Changmin mentally threw the employer's handbook out the window. Who the fuck cares about getting fired when he had probably the cutest man he'd ever met touching him, and probably had the opportunity of a lifetime to fuck him? Shim Changmin certainly didn't give two shits about his job at the moment.

 

He rocked up into Yunho's palm and groaned. "That's it...keep doing that."

 

Yunho was eyeing him with fascination. "Y-You're really hot...are you going to fire me if I keep going?"

 

God, he was going to kill this man, he really was. "No, I’m not going to fucking fire you. Now, how about you get on your knees and suck me?"

 

He was purposely being vulgar, maybe it would incite Yunho to stop and walk away.

 

Changmin's eyes widened when Yunho got down on his knees and unzipped the front of his jeans. Oh God, yes, he'd bagged himself a wild minx!

 

Quickly shutting the hood of the truck, Changmin revolved around to lean back against it, angling his hips upward to meet with Yunho's supple mouth. The lips that closed around him and began sucking had Changmin turning into a hot mess, sweat mixing with the hose-explosion from earlier.

 

He gripped Yunho's soft chestnut hair and pulled, thrusting shallowly into that warm mouth. Yunho moaned around him, reaching down to rub his own cock with one hand. The sight had Changmin reeling. It wasn't enough. All the frustration he'd ever felt for this incompetent mechanic rose to a boil and he had to jerk out of Yunho's mouth so he didn't come.

 

Dragging the other up by both arms, Changmin marched over to his private office, shut the blinds and locked the door. He sat in his revolving chair and crooked a finger in Yunho's direction. "Come here."

 

Yunho smirked slightly and did one better. He slipped out of his overalls and boxers and confidently straddled Changmin's lap.

 

Changmin thought he was going to self-combust and die from a massive erection. But _what a way to go!_

 

Luckily, he had lube and condoms in one of his drawers, which had Yunho chuckling and murmurring, "Pervert."

 

"Says the nude man in my arms," Changmin quipped back. Yunho shut him up with a kiss, roughly biting at his lower lip to pry Changmin's mouth open for the deepest kiss of his life.

 

Blindly, Changmin reached behind Yunho to squirt lube down the cleft of the man's small, firm bottom. Then he circled a finger around the waiting, quivering hole. Yunho let out a strangled moan. "Do it, Changmin, come on."

 

Yunho pressed down on Changmin's fingers, thrusting slowly after adjusting. Once he'd worked himself open, Yunho requested softly, "Will you fuck me now?" Face buried in Changmin's shoulder, Yunho seemed almost bashful to ask.

 

Changmin was charmed, heart squeezing in a way that had nothing to do with his arousal. _Damn him, this is what I get for hiring someone cute._ Kyuhyun had warned him, but did he listen. NO.

 

He couldn't summon any true regret, though. Not when Yunho lifted his head and smiled at him while helping him roll on a condom. Not when Yunho wrapped his arms around him, and rose up to guide Changmin's cock inside gently. And _especially_ not when Yunho lowered himself, whimpering brokenly.

 

Changmin encouraged unevenly, "T-Take your time, baby. The cock is yours."

 

Yunho whined and rocked himself on Changmin slowly, squeezing impossibly tight around the long length. Supporting Yunho by the hips, Changmin reveled in being fucked, wishing to be buried inside this man forever.

 

Letting out another whine, this time more needy than ever, Yunho insisted, " _Changmin_ , I can't..."

 

Changmin heard the plea loud and clear. Gripping Yunho's hips harder with sweaty palms, he rammed up with controlled force, eliciting a low scream from the gorgeous mess on top of him.

 

They fucked liked that until Changmin's legs clamped up and felt like jelly. He groaned, holding Yunho by the thighs. "Baby, come...please. I need to -"

 

Yunho heard _his_ plea this time and rode him hard, slapping their bodies together until Changmin shot a load inside Yunho while the other painted Changmin's chest with ropes of come.

 

They panted against one another, waiting for their breathing to regulate. Changmin pressed a kiss to Yunho's forehead, licking lightly at the sweat that had formed from their rigorous love-making.

 

Yunho hummed contently, cheek pressed against Changmin's shoulder. "I've wanted to do that since you hired me."

 

"I've wanted you to do that since I hired you too." Changmin insolently slapped Yunho's ass-cheeks, then rubbed them apologetically when the other grumbled about being sore.

 

"I'm not fired, right?" Yunho suddenly popped his head up warily, lips puffy and chestnut hair all in disarray. Changmin almost wept at the alluring sight.

 

"If I fire you, it's not gonna be for fucking the boss... _deliciously,_ by the way," Changmin reasoned, relishing in Yunho's rosy cheeks. "It'll be because you're a shitty mechanic."

 

Yunho immediately began objecting, listing out all the reasons he's supposedly good at his job. Changmin could almost be convinced, considering the man was naked and still cradling Changmin's cock against his ass. Not to mention, absentmindedly rubbing against him as he argued each point emphatically.  

 

All counter arguments Changmin had stored up came to an abrupt halt when a yell from the garage interrupted. "Hey! Shim...Jung? Is my car ready?"

 

It was the customer who owned the truck. The _unrepaired, even more damaged_ truck at that.

 

Changmin fixed Yunho with a pointed glare. The infuriating man just shrugged at him, rueful eyes staring back. "I'll explain it to him if you want. People tend to forgive us more easily when I take care of customer service. Your abrasive personality never helps."

 

A few minutes later, as Changmin watched Yunho smooth matters over with their impatient customer and buy them more time to repair the truck, he figured he'd keep Yunho around a little while longer. As long as he didn't blow up the garage...

 

When they both peered into the truck's engine again, Yunho seemed to locate the problem first. "Ah ha! I found it! It'll be easy to fix, Changminnie!" Yunho enthused with a bright grin, fiddling with the clasp of his own overalls, looking all gorgeous and proud.

 

 _Ah, fuck it._ Arousal prickled down Changmin's spine. Even if he screwed up every repair job, Changmin was going to keep Yunho forever.

 

 


End file.
